Di suatu siang
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Kegiatan gaje para akatsuki di suatu siang. Tapi, menjadi heboh karena suara mencurigakan dari arah kamar Konan! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?  Warning: insite.. Author back from hiatus. Review please...


**Minna-san, Kirei kembali lagi setelah mencoba untuk hiatus, kali ini lagi-lagi saia mau menistakan chara paling jahat namun selalu dinistakan, yaitu... Jeng... jeng... AKATSUKI! *digebukin sama akatsuki***

**Oke, ready, set, action*?***

**Disuatu Siang...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto masih punya Masashi**

**Disuatu Siang...**

**Punya Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, gak nyambung sama judulnya , abal, aneh, ngaco garing, bahasa tidak beku*?*.**

**Tanda bangkitnya *?* sang author dari kehiatusan.**

**Dont like, dont read,**

**Happy reading...**

.

.

Disuatu siang disebuah markas reot nan lapuk milik organisasi kesayangan kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan akat nikah, eh ralat akatsuki maksudnya. Markas yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis dan tipe *?* makhluk itu, kini tampak sepi dan tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Ya, karena si troubelmaker *bener gak tulisannya? Author malas buka kamus nih!* Tobi , sedang setia menemani Zetsu berfotosintesis di halaman depan.

Sementara itu, di ruang TV milik akatsuki, tapi sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak pantas dibilang ruang TV. Heh, kenapa? Karena akatsuki sebenarnya tidak punya TV. Karena Kakuzu bendahara(m) kere itu terlalu menyayangi duit-duitnya. Tapi si leader akatsuki yang (tidak) tercinta, Pein tetap ngotot untuk membuat ruangan itu di dalam markas mereka.

Ya, sepertinya sang ketua sangat berangan-angan untuk memiliki TV, namun sepertinya akatsuki terlalu kere untuk mengabulkannya. =.="

Terlihat beberapa jenis makhluk, yaitu pemuda uchiha keriputan *plak*, sesosok banci blonde *dhuarr*, maniak jashin *sreet-?-*, dan seorang atau seorang ikan jadi-jadian berwarna biru norak *jreet-?-*, yang sudah diketahui bernama Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, serta Kisame yang sedang bermain kartu dengan wajah penuh coretan krim mahal milik Itachi, sebenarnya sih sayang. Tapi kalau memakai arang, pasti akan dilarang Kakuzu dengan alasan membuang-buang kayu *?*

"Nah sekarang giliranmu, tunjukan kehebatanmu" tantang Itachi seraya melemparkan kartu bergambar wajah Kakuzu*?*

"Kau akan kalah, uchiha!" balas kisame, ia melemparkan kartu bergambar Sasori sedang tidur memeluk teddy bear, dengan sangat imutnya sampai-sampai Deidara ingin merebut kartu itu dari tangan bersisik Kisame.

Sedangkan Hidan dengan santainya mengeluarkan kartu bergambar Deidara sedang berdandan*?*, sedangkan Deidara hanya pasrah seraya mengulurkan kartu bergambar kohai tercintanya, Tobi.

Tapi, kenapa kartu yang mereka mainkan bergambar wajah para anggota akatsuki? Ya, karena saking kerenya akatsuki, mau main kartu aja susah, sampai-sampai mengganti kartunya menjadi foto anggota yang dikumpulkan saat pendaftaran masuk akatsuki*?*

"Yei, kau kalah Dei. Fufufufu..." tawa Hidan dengan lebarnya, sampai-sampai samahada milik Kisame hampir saja tersedot masuk, kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, kalah, un!" runtuk Deidara. Ia pun menghamburkan semua foto kartunya ke lantai.

"Pantas aja loe kalah melulu, Dei. Liat aja kartu loe gambarnya muka Zetsu lagi molor, Pein lagi ngiler, sama foto yang ngeclose-up muka gue?" ucap Kiasame shock, setelah tahu bahwa fotonya masuk dalam jejeran kartu milik Deidara.

Itachi tertawa renyah, "akhirnya partner gue yang satu ini, mengakui juga bahwa mukanya termasuk daftar kesialan. Xixixi."

Empat sudut siku-siku kemarahan berkedut di dahi Kisame, tidak terima dengan ejekan partner keriputannya satu itu. Namun, Kisame masih menahan amarahnya, tumben nih.

"Kalah lagi, kalah lagi, un!" runtuk Deidara lagi, ia kemudian merapikan olesan krim mahal yang telah dicolekkan padanya dengan tatapan nepsong teman-temannya.

"Loe cantik kaya gitu," puji Itachi dengan tatapan nepsong tingkat akutnya. Sampai ketiganya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Deidara pun sweatdrop, "Kis, boleh pinjem samahada loe dong" pintanya.

"Buat apaan? Jangan-jangan mau loe jual ya?" ucap Kisame curiga, seraya memeluk samehadanya erah-erat.

Deidara pun menjadi dobel sweatdrop, "gak donk, Kis. Lagian siapa juga yang mau beli samehada butut loe itu!" ucap Deidara agak kesal. Tapi, untuk menjaga keselamatannya, kata 'butut' itu diucapkannya dengan sangat teramat pelan, sehingga hanya ia, author dan readers yang tahu*?*

Baiklahkita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang bergaje ria itu, sementara itu di halaman markas tersebut, terlihat Tobi yang sedang berjongkok menatap Zetsu dengan seksama.

"Senpai..." panggil makhluk loly itu.

"Hn."

"Kapan selesainya?"

"Bentar lagi."

"Dua jam yang lalu senpai juga bilang bentar lagi. Tobi bosen nih senpai, senpai gak ada berubah soalnya."

Zetsu pun sweatdrop, "memang kita apaan? Kita ini berfotosintesis, bukan bertransformasi, Tobi."

Tobi pun hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan singkat senpainya itu, sebagai respon bahwa ia tidak mengerti, sama sekali.

.

.

"Hey, Kakuzu, lain kali aku tidak mau ikut berbelanja denganmu, martabatku sebagai leader kesayangan akatsuki turun nih!" maki Pein di saat berjalan pulang menuju markas mereka.

Makhluk bercadar disebelah Pein menoleh, "kenapa?"

"Pokoknya gak mau lagi! Aku malu!" Pein ngotot. Bagaimana Pein tidak malu, alasannya ikut berbelanja dengan Kakuzu di siang panas seperti ini agar ia tahu penggunaan uang kas oleh Kakuzu, bukannya menjadi kuli angkut dadakan. Mana gak pake dibayar lagi! Pantas saja Pein kesal begitu. Padahal menurut author, wajah Pein lebih cocok menjadi kuli angkut daripada menjadi leader akatsuki.

Hey, Pein itu kata author, bukan kata narator. Jadi, jangan menatap narator seperti itu.

Sesampainya di markas reot itu, Pein menghampiri Tobi yang masih memandangi Zetsu. Dengan kata bajakannya*?* ia menyuruh masuk kedua anggotanya itu.

.

.

"Minna-san un, ada yang liat danna gak, un? Dari tadi gak kelihatan, un," tanya Deidara seraya celingukan mencari danna-nya yang tidak kelihatan dari tadi.

"Iya, Konan juga gak kelihatan daritadi. Jangan-jangan?" Itachi memasang tampang curiga tapi lebih menjurus kearah nepsong.

Kisame bergidik ngeri, "apaan maksud loe, Chi?"

"Aku tahu maksud Ita..."

"Ayolah Konan-san ayo coba, gak apa-apa " terdengar suara Sasori dari arah kamar Konan.

"Gak mau, sakit Sasori-kun" terdengar suara Konan yang sepertinya dibujuk untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Hidan menggantungkan kata-katanya, setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Glek" semua menelan ludah masing-masing, dan mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi disana.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka berempat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Konan yang tertutup.

"Suara mereka tidak terdengar jelas," bisik Deidara. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur mengambil sebuah gelas kaca satu-satunya dan menempelkannya pada pintu.

Semua memandang Deidara dengan heran, "buat apa itu, baka?"

"Biar aku bisa mendengar lebih jelas, baka, un!" balas Deidara.

Kisame dan lainnya pun pergi kedapur dan kembali ke depan pintu kamar Konan. Deidara lagi-lagi harus sweatdrop, melihat Kisame membawa piring, Itachi membawa panci, dan Hidan membawa galon.

"Baka!" bisiknya.

Sementara itu, suara Konan dan Sasori kembali terdengar.

"Nanti tidak akan sakit, Konan-san. Lama-lama bakalan pas, jadi gak sakit lagi."

"Tapi, pelan-pelan ya."

"Iya, tenang saja."

Kamar Konan kembali hening sejenak, para penguntit itu, mulai berpikir aneh-aneh, bahkan Itachi kembali menunjukkan wajah nepsongnya. Hidan dan Kisame mulai mengelap darah yang mulai menetes. Sedang Deidara hanya memasang wajah cengo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

.

.

"Kami pulang," seru Tobi dengan riangnya. Diikuti oleh Pein, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu yang disuruh menghentikan acara fotosintesisnya oleh Pein dan disuruh menbantu mengangkut barang-barang.

"Sssstttt..." seru para penguntit.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya heran melihat keempat anggotanya yang sedang memasang telinga mereka masing-masing didepan kamar Konan.

"Sssttt..." mereka kembali ber-sstt ria, sambil menempelkan jari mereka dimulut masing-masing.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya mereka penasaran. Akhirnya mereka berempat, Pein, Kakuzu dan Zetsu serta Tobi ikut menguping didepan pintu kamar Konan.

Tanda tanya memenuhi kepala mereka bertujuh. Kenapa cuma bertujuh? Karena Tobi anak baik tidak masuk dalam hitungan, yang didalam kepalanya sekarang bukanlah tanda tanya, namun hanya gambaran lolipop*?*

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara mencurigakan dari arah kamar Konan, "aduh sakit Sasori-kun!" suara Konan terdengar lirih.

"Gak apa-apa Konan-san, sudah nanggung nih. Coba digerakkan dulu," terdengar suara bujuk Sasori.

Suasana kembali hening. Pein yang mendengar suara itu, langsung roboh dengan mulut berbusa. Mungkin itu karena shock atau karena tadi pagi Pein meminum air sabun cucian piring yang diletakkan dalan gelas? Entahlah hanya DJ yang tahu...

Zetsu hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung sambil berdiskusi dengan kembarannya. Kakuzu hanya bersikap biasa saja seraya menghitung uang receh miliknya.

Suara kembali terdengar, dan lagi-lagi suara Konan, "tuhkan Saso-kun, lecet nih."

"Kan cuma sedikit aja Konan-san, yang penting sudah masuk."

Suasana didepan pintu kamar mulai terasa panas, sampe Hidan Itachi banjir keringat dingin, kisame tepar kekurangan air*?*, Deidara menutup kedua mata Tobi menggunakan tangannya.

"Senpai, Tobi kan mendengar pake telinga, bukan pake mata, senpai," ralat Tobi yang kebetulan agak pandai hari ini. Deidara hanya terkekeh, kemudian ia langsung memindahkan tangannya untuk menutup telinga Tobi.

Kakuzu dan Zetsu malah sibuk memandangi Pein yang masih diterjang gejala kejang-kejang. Namun, dengan segera Pein bangkit dan memasang wajah murka dengan background api neraka dengan Kisame dan Kakuzu sebagai penjaganya*?*.

BRAKKK!

Pein mendobrak pintu kamar Konan dengan bringasnya.

"Ya, pintunya rusak..." tangis Kakuzu pecah, meratapi pintu yang rusak.

"Sasori, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" bentak Pein dengan menggunakan mikrophone cucian eh curian dari rumahnya hokage.

"Heh?" yang ditanya hanya menoleh bersamaan dan memasang tampang bingung.

Olala...

Ternyata Konan dan Sasori sedang mencoba sepatu baru. Sasori yang tengah berjongkok layaknya seorang pangeran yang memasangkan sepatu kaca di kaki cinderella Konan yang tengah duduk manis diatas kursi.*ciee*

"Eh, Pein-kun sudah pulang ya?" Konan bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Eh, iya, Konan-chan. Kamu lagi ngapain sama si 'bonsai merah' itu?" Pein menunjuk Sasori yang sedang cengo dengan manisnya.

Yaelah, yang namannya orang ganteng, biar cengo tetap aja manis. Abaikan paragraf yang satu ini. Tidak penting.

Konan tersenyum manis, "lagi nyobain sepatu dari Sasori-kun, bagus deh. Tapi kekecilan, terus sama Sasori-kun masih dipaksain, makanya kakiku lecet. Memang ada apaan sih?''

"Memangnya, kalian pikir kami lagi ngapain?" Sasori berdiri dan menatap curiga kearah akatsuki lainnya.

"Mereka pikir, senpai berdua melakukan eheM, nah Tobi gak tahu maksunya apaan, senpai," jawab Tobi lancar tanpa diminta.

Empat buah sudut siku-siku kemarahan berkedut di dahi gadis origami itu. "apa kalian pikir kami seperti?" marahnya.

"Keterlaluan," respon Sasori meniru semboyan salah satu artis favorit Pein.

Semuanya minus Tobi dan Zetsu (yang sudah menhilang dibalik tembok) mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Kalian!" Konan membunyikan jari-jarinya.

Taklama...

PRANGG! BUAGH! PLAKK! JREET! MEONG! UN UN~*?*!

30 Menit kemudian...

"Ayo Konan-san, kita pergi menukarkan sepatu ini" ajak Sasori.

Konan mengangguk setuju, "aku juga malas di markas."

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan markas beserta para penghuninya yang tengah menderita karena luka pukul, luka gores, luka sabetan, luka bakar, luka kena setrikaan dan luka-luka lainnya. Sedangkan para penghuni yang selamat, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka semua.

"Ya, itulah akibatnya jika cepat berpikiran aneh-aneh, tahu rasakan?" nasehat Zetsu.

"Haaa~" mereka semua akhirnya tepar.

**Selesai, owari, the end*?***

**.**

**.**

**Gimana minna-san? Ancur ya? Kurang nista atau terlalu nista, atau gimana? *banyak nanya*. Maklum author udah lama gak nulis soalnya, terserang WB akut, jadinya memilh hiauts dulu *curcol*. **

**Wanna review please?**

**Ya... ya... ya... *taboked* **


End file.
